David Hoflin
|birthplace = Stockholm, Sweden |family = Emma Hoflin Natalie Blair |yearsactive = 1988-present }} David Hoflin is a Swedish-born Australian actor best known for his roles in Ocean Girl and Neighbours. Biography Hoflin was born on February 25, 1979, in Stockholm, Sweden. He later moved to Australia with his family. At the age of ten, he starred in his first acting role alongside Meryl Streep and Sam Neill in Evil Angels (released as A Cry in the Dark outside of Australia and New Zealand). The film is about the famous tragic case that involved a dingo stealing a baby named Azaria Chamberlain from her tent at Ayers Rock. Hoflin also appeared in the Australian medical drama All Saints, in which he played a character named Kieran who had become heavily intoxicated with alcohol at a rave and subsequently passed out and neglected his younger sister, who was later raped by his friend. Next appearing in Ocean Girl, he portrayed one of the lead male characters. The romantic chemistry between his character and another character is one of the central themes of the series. Hoflin later joined Neighbours in 2007, starring as Oliver Barnes; he received the job without auditioning after fellow actor Christian Clark left with immediate effect. He filmed his last scenes on May 6, 2008. Hoflin returned to Neighbours in April 2011 for a two-week guest-star appearance stint. He then joined the cast of Alcatraz in 2012, portraying Thomas "Tommy" Madsen, a supposedly deceased former Alcatraz inmate who disappeared in 1963. In 2013, he was also seen on Touch and an episode of Criminal Minds. In 2014, Hoflin appeared in Crossbones. In his personal life, Hoflin began a relationship with his Neighbours costar Natalie Blair in 2008. The pair currently live together in Los Angeles, California, U.S. On March 10, 2012, it was reported that they were engaged. They later married in Warburton, Victoria, Australia on January 4, 2013. On Criminal Minds Hoflin portrayed survivor Chad Dumont in the Season Eight episode "Alchemy". Filmography *Crossbones (2014-present) as Charlie Rider (9 episodes) *Touch (2013) as William Norburg (4 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Alchemy" (2013) TV episode - Chad Dumont *NCIS (2012) as Randall J. Kersey (2 episodes) *Major Crimes (2012) as Special Agent Goodwin *The Beauty Inside (2012) as Alex #9 (TV miniseries short) *Alcatraz (2012) as Tommy Madsen (8 episodes) *RCVR (2011) as Lohman *Neighbours (2007-2011) as Oliver Barnes (327 episodes) *Love Begins (2011) as Jake Weller *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as Former Navy Lieutenant Lance Talbot *Big Love (2010) as First Son *Stranded (2006) as Cam *McLeod's Daughters (2004) as Paul Kendall (2 episodes) *Blue Heelers (2004) as Scott Drummond *Swimming Upstream (2003) as Harold Fingleton, Jr. *All Saints (2002) as Keiran Sharkey *Head Start (2001) as Patrick Gormley (36 episodes) *Eugenie Sandler P.I. (2000) as Peter Mitchell (2 episodes) *The Lost World (2000) as Gideon *Flipper (2000) as Robie *State Coroner (1998) as Andy Riordan *Ocean Girl (1994-1997) as Jason Bates (78 episodes) *Law of the Land (1994) as Joe Rankin *Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left (1994) as Bindy *Good Vibrations (1992) as Donovan (TV miniseries) *The Flying Doctors (1991) as James Fraser *Death in Brunswick (1990) as Dave's Boy *Escape from Madness (1990) as Geoffrey *Celia (1989) as Boy with the Rabbit *A Cry in the Dark (1988) as 8-Year-Old Aidan 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors